


Even the Man in the Moon

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooding Ron for a bit, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Harry and Ron have an unexpected encounter (and not just with each other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Man in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written eons ago for an LJ challenge about moon lore. Old lore states that the Blue Moon could talk to inanimate objects, but I thought, what if the Man in the Blue Moon could talk to humans -- and Wizards -- as well? Set in their 6th year, so I guess there's a chance they may be slightly underage.

Ron stood up quickly and turned around. "Identify yourself right now or I start flinging hexes!" he threatened, pulling his wand.  
  
"Ease off, mate, it's just me," Harry said, stepping out from behind a tree.  
  
"Oh!" Ron immediately lowered his wand. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Could say the same thing about you," Harry replied, sitting against the same big tree Ron had been leaning against a moment ago. "What the hell are you doing out here?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Um, obviously. You maybe wanna sit back down and tell me why?"  
  
Ron sat back down beside him, but didn't speak immediately.  
  
"Um, you know, you really shouldn't be out here, especially with the moon so full, anyone could see you."  
  
"Oh, just save it, Harry," Ron snapped. "Like you have any right to be telling ME to follow the rules. I couldn't sleep, I saw the moon, and I just needed to get out."  
  
 _He's got a point, you know. And since both of you are already out, you could break some rules together._  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't play innocent. You break enough rules as it is, with or without me. To hell with this Prefect's shit. I just needed to get out for a while and clear my head."  
  
"No, that's not...I thought I heard..." Harry looked around, slightly confused, but he just shook it off. "Never mind. You want me to sit out here with you for a while?"  
  
 _Oh, you'd like to do a lot out here with him, wouldn't you? But I highly doubt it involves just sitting._  
  
Ron drew up sharply and stared at Harry. "What?" he asked, his voice squeaking as if he were nervous.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Harry looked at him very warily. "I asked if you'd like for me to sit out here with you for a while."  
  
"I... oh." Ron let his eyes slowly roam all around their surroundings. "Yeah. Yeah sure, if you want to."  
  
Harry laid his hand on Ron's arm, and Ron started. Harry's brow knitted. "Ron, really, are you alright? First you were kind of mad, and now you're kind of jumpy."   
  
_But any excuse to touch him, right?_   
  
"What?" Harry demanded. "That's not true!"  
  
"Well, if it's not true, why did you just say it?" Ron demanded right back.  
  
 _He's not talking to you, kid, he's talking to me. And it IS true!_  
  
"What the bloody fuck?" Ron jumped back up and drew his wand. Harry immediately did the same, and the two of them stared each other down.  
  
 _Now, now, boys! No need to be drawing wands — at least not THOSE wands. That's not what you really want._  
  
"Fucking hell!"  
  
 _Really, such language!_  
  
"Who's doing that?" Ron demanded. Show yourself right now!"  
  
 _Oh, I'm hanging around._  
  
No longer facing each other, Harry and Ron instinctively stood back to back. Harry's left hand crept back to take hold of Ron's free hand.   
  
_Awww. See, just like I said, any excuse to touch him. It's sweet, really._  
  
"Ron, tell me I'm not crazy. You're hearing this, too, right?"  
  
"I hear it, I just don't know where it's coming from."  
  
 _I told you, I'm just hanging around. I can't do much of anything else, really; although, sometimes, I do make faces._  
  
"I know you wanted to be outside, but I think it's time we went back in," Harry said, firmly gripping Ron's hand and tugging him along. "Keep your wand at the ready."  
  
"Yeah, mate, let's go."  
  
 _Now don't be in such a hurry. It's perfectly nice out here, one might even call it romantic. I certainly give a nice shimmer to things — like Harry's skin — don't you think so, Ron?"_  
  
"Well, yeah, you do, but — Wait! WHAT?" Ron flushed terrifically crimson.  
  
 _And Harry, you've been holding Ron's hand for the longest time, now. Honestly, don't you like it so much better than when you touch that red-headed girl? After all, you DID say to me once that you just didn't think you were with the right Weasley._  
  
Harry's blush now matched Ron's. "I didn't say that to anybody!" he defended himself. "I only just... well, I just... I..."  
  
 _Yes?_  
  
"Yes?" Both the mysterious voice and Ron's voice asked at the same time, only the mysterious voice sounded cocky, while Ron sounded hopeful.  
  
"Do you really think I shimmer in this light?" Harry asked softly, and he finally turned to face Ron again.  
  
 _Well, a better word might be 'glow', but he certainly finds you attractive. I do have a way of making things look very pretty, although, the two of you are quite handsome, already._   
  
"Harry, are you really with the wrong Weasley?"  
  
 _He doesn't seem to be at the moment, does he? I notice it's not that girl's eyes he's staring so deeply into._  
  
"Whoever you are, would you shut the hell up now?" Harry asked. "And no, I don't think I'm with the wrong Weasley, anymore."  
  
Ron let out a shaky breath and smiled. "That's... that's good, then. Then I, um, I don't have so much to mope about, out here."  
  
"You were out here because of ME?" Harry asked incredulously. "You just said you had to clear your mind for a bit, you never said —"  
  
 _Oh, will the two of you just snog each other and get on with it, please? I'm only going to last for one night, and rarely do I get such a handsome pair under my gaze._  
  
For once, neither Harry nor Ron argued, and just followed the voices' advice. They stared at each other for a moment, until Harry slowly reached up and curled his hand around Ron's neck, brought his lips down to his, and kissed him.  
  
 _And now I shall bow out and give the two of you a bit of privacy. Oh, but don't worry, I'll still be hanging around should you need any further advice._  
  
Harry and Ron completely ignored the voice as they lost themselves in the feel of plush, giving lips, and tongues that gently crept out to lick and curl around one another, to learn each other’s taste. Neither of them noticed the moon slowly sinking back behind the trees, giving them just enough light to see by, but enough darkness to not be disturbed. Without breaking contact, they slowly lowered themselves back to the ground.  
  
Harry ran his hands up Ron's arms and back, feeling the muscles there tremble and shift. "You were really out here because you were thinking about me?" Ron’s skin was so warm and smooth, and Harry wanted more of it bared to his questing fingers. He lifted Ron's shirt off over his head and let it fall to the ground.  
  
"Well, you're with my sister, I didn't think you've ever want ME. I'm a bloke, for Godric's sake!"  
  
Harry removed his own shirt and pulled Ron to lay on top of him. "And Ginny is a lovely girl, but I really don't want to talk about her right now, because the voice is right -- she's not the right Weasley for me." Harry wrinkled his brow for a moment. "Funny he should know that, though, the only time I ever said that was once when I had snuck outside to watch the moon."  
  
Ron settled between Harry's legs and they were suddenly pressed together along the entire length of their bodies. Harry forgot about his conversations with any celestial bodies, all he could concentrate on was the feeling of Ron's heavenly body atop him. They both groaned when Harry rocked up under him the tiniest bit, rubbing their still-confined cocks along-side one another, and sending fire up their spines.   
  
Harry nipped at Ron's neck for a moment, licking at a particular freckle, then he reached for Ron's pajamas and pants, hooking his thumbs in the elastic bands. "Can I?"  
  
Ron gently tugged at Harry's earlobe with his teeth. There was so much of Harry to explore, so much to let Harry explore. Ron wanted to taste and touch everything, but he had the feeling that, at least for this instance, time was of the essence. What was it the voice had said? _It was only going to last for one night..._   
  
Ron suddenly froze. It was only going to last for one night! Then they were bewitched, and Harry hadn’t really meant it when he said Ginny had been the wrong Weasley for him! Ron’s eyes glazed over and he shut them so Harry wouldn’t see.  
  
“Ron,” Harry swept the fringe back from Ron’s forehead. “What’s wrong?”  
  
 _No, you git! I said **I** was only going to last for one night. The two of you will last for a very long time._  
  
Ron reopened his eyes, startled to hear the voice again, but reassured by its words. “Oh! Oh, thank Merlin!”  
  
“Ron, what on Earth...”  
  
 _Actually, I’m not on Earth, but that doesn’t matter right now. Ron just had a moment of self doubt. Would you just get your kits off already?_  
  
Harry stared at Ron for just a second, but then heeded the voices’ advice and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Ron’s bottoms and pants and slid them down his long, lean thighs. He cupped Ron’s supple arse in his hands as Ron kicked his clothes the rest of the way off, and leaned up to press their mouths together in another wet, hot kiss.  
  
 _Ah, yes, much better._  
  
Harry rolled them over so Ron was beneath him. “What were you doubting?” He bent down and suckled just where neck met shoulder, and for a moment Ron could only sigh and press up into his touch. Harry licked a long, slow path from the dip in Ron’s left collarbone to the dip in his right, before lifting his head to speak again. “Ron, what were you doubting?”  
  
“I... uh...” Ron paused to catch his breath. “He said he was only gonna last for one night. I thought he might have meant WE were only gonna last for one night, then, too, like we had been bewitched, or something.”   
  
Ron struggled to pull Harry’s own pajama bottoms and underwear down, so they rolled to their sides and, together, divested Harry of the very last of his clothing. "We are bewitched," Harry said, and he slid his knee up between Ron's legs, tangling their limbs and brushing their bare stomachs together. "But even when this night is over, we'll still be bewitched for a long time, yet."  
  
 _Now THAT’S the ticket, lads! I’m merely here to be a guiding light._  
  
“It would be helpful if you’d shut your gob, now,” Ron retorted, then he bent his head and lightly licked at one of Harry’s slightly pebbled nipples. The nub became stiff under his tongue, and Harry hissed and arched into his mouth.  
  
 _Well, there’s no need to get shirty. I’ll just hang about over here, then._  
  
Harry was too lost in the feeling of Ron’s mouth on his chest, and Ron was too enraptured by the sounds Harry was making to pay any further attention to the mysterious voice.  
  
“Umm, yeah, that feels good. Merlin, I’ve wanted to touch you forever, have you touch me.”  
  
“Touch me then,” Ron said, and he took Harry’s hand and guided it to his hard cock. Their fingers interlaced as Harry wrapped his hand around Ron’s shaft, and all Ron could do was let his forehead rest against Harry’s shoulder and pant softly as, together, they stroked him for the first time.  
  
"Beautiful," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yeah, you are," Ron replied, and he let go of his own cock and took hold of Harry's, feeling the hot, velvet skin for the first time, and relishing in Harry's soft cry as he smeared his thumb over the wet head.   
  
"I meant — oh God! — meant you. You're beautiful."  
  
"WE are, this is."  
  
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, and he captured Ron's mouth in a quick, hard kiss again, and they continued to clumsily but effectively stroke each other.  
  
Neither of them were strangers to wanking, but wanking someone else off — at the opposite angle, no less — was a little confusing at first, and knuckles bumped and elbows got in the way. But eventually they were able to establish a pattern , and it didn't take much to get a pair of sixteen year old boys off, anyway, and they both knew it, so neither of them tried to hold back.  
  
Harry bit and licked at Ron's neck, and in kind, Ron rolled Harry's balls in his free hand; he squeezed them gently as he continued to stroke Harry's impossibly hard shaft. Harry threw his head back and panted hard, his hips began to pump a faster and faster rhythm.  
  
“Mmm, Ron, yeah... gonna — damn, so close! So... close. Ahhhh!” Harry cried out his pleasure and pushed his hips hard into Ron’s hands. Ron could feel Harry’s balls tighten and his cock convulse as hot, moonlight-white come covered his fist and Harry’s own stomach.  
  
Ron’s own balls drew painfully tight against his body at seeing Harry abandoned to so much pleasure. He continued to lovingly stroke the last of Harry’s orgasm out of him until Harry pulled his come-coated hand up to his mouth to suck his fingers clean.  
  
Ron whimpered and bit his bottom lip. He needed to come so badly.  
  
Harry gazed as him with hooded eyes. Ron whimpered again and took hold of his own cock, stroking in a fast, tight rhythm.   
  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Harry said lazily. He batted Ron’s hand away and once again grasped Ron’s leaking cock. He began a torturously slow stroke. “You came out here to think, so, tell me some of the things you think about. What do think about doing to me, or about me doing to you?”  
  
Ron’s eyes widened to the size of full moons. “Ha-Harry... I can’t...”  
  
“Tell me, Ron,” Harry just continued in his lazy tone, still staring at him. He squeezed the base of Ron’s cock once before stroking upwards and swiping his thumb just under the head, which was peaking out of the foreskin. “Would you suck me off, wrap those soft lips around my cock and suck at me until I screamed? If I kissed you right now, you could still taste me, but I’ll save that for later.”  
  
Ron pumped his hips harder into Harry’s hand, all but begging for release. Even in the coolness of the night, he was sweaty and his face felt hot, and no one had ever scrutinized him like this before. It was both a little scary and completely exhilarating.  
  
“And someday very soon, I’ll taste you as well. Someday soon, I hope to know what it’s like to be inside you. Have you ever thought of that? Have you ever thought of what it would be like for me to have my hot, hard prick inside you?” Harry’s right hand sped up on Ron’s cock, and his right hand drifted down... down between his arse cheeks.   
  
Ron moaned and thrashed his head from side to side, all pretense and shame gone. “Harreeeeeee! PLEASE!!” His hands tore at the ground below him.  
  
“I know you’ve thought about it, Ron — what it would be like to have me so deep inside of you, right... HERE!” Harry let his finger just barely press against Ron’s hole while he stroked Ron’s cock with a frenzy, and Ron arched his back and howled, and came so hard he would have seen stars even if it had been in the middle of the day! He shot two... three... four spurts of come over Harry’s hand and his belly.   
  
Harry brought his hand up to Ron’s lips and let him taste himself, then he leaned down and kissed him gently, lazily, and lovingly. Their distinctive flavors were unique but blended so perfectly.  
  
Ron finally let his breath out in a hushed sigh.   
  
Without either of them having noticed it, the moon had slid back around a grove of trees and once again illuminated their completely nude and satiated bodies.  
  
 _THAT, my lads, was lovely, just lovely._  
  
“You again?” Harry asked, still in that lazy tone. “I’d forgotten about you.”  
  
“So had I!” Ron sat up and began to scramble for his clothes, agitated once more. “Who are you, anyway, you dirty old bugger? Spying on us like that?” Ron struggled to put his bottoms back on and still keep a modicum of pride and decency about him. He turned around to face Harry.  
  
 _Oh-ho! Mooning me, now, are you? Well I must admit, the view is nice._  
  
Ron leapt for his wand. “Alright, we’ve put up with about enough out of you! Just be man enough to show yourself already!”  
  
 _But I AM showing myself._  
  
“Ron, calm down, love,” Harry said, and indicated that he should sit next to him again.  
  
“Calm down? We were just spied on, and have been all night, come to think of it!”  
  
“Yes, we were, but I don’t think this particular man is ever going to tell our secrets. And I don’t think we’ll be the last couple he’ll ever spy on, either,” Harry said. Then he turned his face skyward. “Will you?”  
  
 _No, but alas, that I won’t get to again for about another two years. The two of you have provided me with quite a treasured memory, as have many through the years._   
  
“Well, you lit the way for us, so to speak, so we thank you,” Harry replied.  
  
“Thank him?” In confusion, Ron allowed Harry to pull him back to the ground beside him. “What are you talking about? WHO are you talking about?”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Ron. “It’s really nothing to worry over. I can assure you that we’re perfectly safe, and that he won’t tell a soul about us or what he saw. Now just lay back and look up at the pretty sky with me for a bit longer before we have to go back inside.”  
  
 _Back inside... I hate to think of that, the two of you belong together under my gaze forever. You really are one of the most handsome pairs I’ve ever helped bring together. I shall miss you when you leave._  
  
“Harry, I... I know I’m missing something, here. Please tell me what’s going on.” Ron settled into Harry’s side, he looked up to the sky as he had been told, but all he saw was the full moon.  
  
“You really can sleep all the way through Binns’ class, can’t you?” Harry chuckled fondly. “Not that I didn’t as well, though, otherwise I wouldn’t have been up at this time of night, either. Good thing we have Hermione’s notes.”  
  
“What about Hermione’s notes?” Ron asked. “I’ve not read them yet.”  
  
“I have,” Harry answered. “Don’t worry about them now, things will be just as clear by the light of the day as they are by the light of the moon.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Overhead, the brilliant, white moon twinkled extra brightly for a few seconds.  
  
 _Ha ha ha ha! Good one, Harry!_  
  
“Thanks!”  
  
“Harry, did that — no, couldn’t have done!” Ron drew his brow and shook his head, as if to clear it.  
  
“What, love?”  
  
“Did the moon just _wink_ at us?”


End file.
